


Golden Fire: Kanto

by fairyamy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: LMAO, a ride to write cause idk how to write lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyamy/pseuds/fairyamy
Summary: Join Fairy White and Tia Hayden as they travel through the Kanto region, meeting new friends and helping Professor Oak out with his research. And who knows, they might be forced to take down a criminal organization!





	1. chapter 1

Fairy groaned, swatting at whatever was playing with her hair. It was too early to wake up and she hadn't slept well the night before. Whoever was playing with her hair clicked at her hand and knocked it away.  
"Pala..." She moaned, rolling over to face her Paras, "I'm trying to sleep... Please..." She pleaded, hoping that her Pokemon would understand and let her sleep.  
His only response was to click his claws at her before playing with a lock of her hair, ignoring her loud groan.   
"Did mum put you up to this?" Fairy asked, sitting up and pulling the small Bug Type onto hr lap. He clicked and purred, scuttling around on her lap before jumping off and heading to her door, knocking his claws against it.  
Fairy laughed, grabbed her blue hoodie and opened the door, watching as Pala booked it towards the kitchen.   
It may of been summer but Kanto was having an odd cold snap that had lasted for about five weeks... At least that's what her mum had told her.  
"Morning Fairy." Her mother called from behind the fridge door. "Good boy, Pala. How'd you sleep?"  
Fairy moaned and let her head fall onto the table. "Why do you let me watch those documentaries? They give me weird dreams..." She lifted her head when she heard the toaster pop. "Is that mine?"

 

An hour later, with Pala on her shoulder and her mother by her side, Fairy made her way to Professor Oak's lab. She had wanted to get a starter a year ago, but there had been no one available to travel with her and act as her guardian.   
Her guardian was a girl named Tia. She'd met her a few times and the eighteen year old and her shared a lot of things in common and got along amazingly well considering their age gap.  
As the lab came into sight Fairy could spot Tia speaking to Professor Oak. Before either she or her mum could speak up Pala jumped off of Fairy's shoulders and scuttered over to Tia, tapping at her legs and clicking happily.  
When they came into earshot Tia had picked up Pala and was clicking her tongue at him while he made happy whirling sounds.  
Professor Oak laughed and pushed open the door to his lab. "Since everyone's here, let's get started."   
In side the lab was pleasantly warm and smelt like hot chocolate mixed with coffee. Fairy's mum went ahead with Professor Oak while Tia dropped back a bit to walk beside Fairy, handing her Pala.   
"Do you know who you might get?" Tia asked, brushing a bit of her fringe out of her eyes. Fairy shrugged, letting Pala crawl over her shoulder to settle into her hood.  
"Whoever gets along with Pala, really. What about you?" Fairy fiddled with her gloves, nerves getting the better of her. She may of had her Paras her whole life but this was different.   
Tia laughed, ruffling Fairy's hair and making her grumble. "Excited, aren't you? I don't know, honestly."  
"Fairy, Tia! Come on you slowpokes!" Fairy's mum called from across the entry, causing the eleven year old to jump and the eighteen year old to laugh.  
Inside Professor Oak's office there were several book shelves and tables, lined with books, research and all kinds of Poke-balls. Oak was behind his desk sorting through some documents, when they stepped in he looked up.   
"Before either of you get your hopes up, I want to give you these." He said, handing placing two packages onto his desk. Once the two girls had stepped forward and opened the packages he spoke again. "I only have two Pokemon."  
"What?!" They shouted, surprised. Oak seemed to pale before he stood.   
"Now, now... Don't fret, you both get one, it's just you don't get to pick and choose as freely as you'd want." He waited for Fairy and Tia to settle down before he walked to the door. "One is male and the other is female." The door was pushed open and two small Charmander pushed through, blinking their big eyes. The only way to tell the two apart was their body structure. One was slightly bulkier in the arms while the other was bulkier in the legs and tail.  
Once the Charmander spotted the girls they launched themselves forward, almost knocking the pair down.  
Professor Oak chuckled and bent over to write some notes. "Tia, you got the female, she has an Adamant Nature and the Blaze ability. Fairy, you got the male, He also has Blaze as his ability, however his Nature is Timid."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew camping could be so stressful?

"So, how does it work?" Fairy asked, squatting down next to where Tia sat fiddling with the device in her hands. They'd been walking the whole day, stopping occasionally to see the sights before continuing. Right now they were in the forest that separated Pallet Town from Virdian City, just off of Route 1.  
Tia gave a frustrated sigh and leaned back against a tree, Charla in her lap. "I wish I knew." She growled, holding the Ride-Pager out to her. "You're young you should be good with technology!" Tia said, her voice taking on a mocking edge.  
Fairy laughed and sat down, eyeing the Pager. It was a lime green colour with a clear-ish ball lodged in it, above the screen. On the screen there were two options, 'Ride' and 'Supplies'. Tapping 'Supplies' she was greeted with more options.  
_Tauros - Camp Supplies_  
Lapras-  
Charizard-  
Machamp-  
Fairy frowned at the darkened names before tapping the Tauros icon. A message popped up on the screen asking if she was sure, and after tapping yes another message popped up. _A Tauros is on his way to your location, thank you for using the Ride-Pager!_  
"Did you get it to work?" Tia asked, leaning forward a grin on her face. "See I told you! Us old people can't use technology like you young folk!"  
Fairy laughed, Pala and King crawling into her lap. "You're only eighteen, Tia!" 

An hour later and they'd set up camp and eaten. The Tauros had come and gone, playing with their Pokemon while they set up.  
Now, under the stars they crawled into the tent, curling up in the shared sleeping bag. Not noticing the odd silence of the forest.

Fairy jerked awake hearing the growling on King and Charla. Sitting up she saw that the tent door had been unzipped and Tia stood outside, her hair in a loose braid.  
"Is something wrong?" Fairy whispered, moving next to her traveling companion. The forest was dark and quiet... Aside from the distant shouts.  
Fear rippled over her and she fumbled for her Pokeballs, recalling King and began searching for Pala, all without an answer from Tia.  
She never got her answer, a sudden cry ripping through the night and their tent went up in flames. Crying out they stumbled backwards, Fairy tripping on a root and going down while Tia's back slammed into a tree.  
Standing in their flaming tent stood an Archanine, towering over them both and snarling. Before either girl could act the Pokemon let out a loud howl and leaped towards Fairy.  
"Fairy!" Tia screamed but Fairy's foot had already shot out and caught the Archanine in the throat. Using the force of her kick she leaped back, skidding across the ground. There were more shouts and more light. A group of men and women were coming up behind the flaming tent, their clothes dark and blending into the darkness.  
Hardly able to breath Fairy stumbled to her feet, her eyes darting to Tia only to see her blocked off by a Ninetales.  
_They're trying to keep us apart?_ Fairy thought, but didn't have time to voice her question as the Archanine leaped at her again, his teeth snapping at her arm and almost catching her hoodie's sleeve. She didn't hear Tia's shout, didn't hear her own scared scream or the harsh comends of the group, she was running.  
Wild with fear she ran, her feet pounding against the ground. Behind her she heard Tia's own scream and hoped that she had run as well.  
Her foot slipped over some wet leaves and her legs went out from under her, causing her to crash into the ground with the breath to escape her lungs. Stunned she hardly registered the shrill whirling clicking next to her ear. Turning her head she saw Pala and relief washed over her. He hadn't been hurt from what she could see.  
"Hey, come on get up!" A voice called from above her and she saw a blond boy reaching for her. "We have to run! Before they catch up!" He grabbed her hand and hauled her up, then they were running.  
"Who are they?" She managed to choke out, looking back to see Pala scuttling along behind them, his legs not long enough to catch up. "Pala! Hide! Use spores to slow them down!" She called out to him, saw him raise his pincer in answer then burrow under some fallen leaves, the mushrooms on his back glowing yellow. Turning back she took in the boy as best she could.  
"This way!" He jerked her hand and the tow of them veered off of the path they were on, splashing though a small stream and sliding on the wet ground.  
"Where are we going?" Fairy gasped, her feet slipping on leaves with every hurried step. He didn't answer at first, just kept running.  
"I don't know, Marcus just told me to keep running..." The boy sounded out of breath as he turned back to look at her. "I'm Conner by the by." He was still looking at her as they ran, not paying attention to where they were going.  
Fairy didn't get to shout out at him before they were tumbling down an incline, their hands slipping from each other as they tumbled. When the world finally came to a stop Fairy forced herself to her feet, ignoring the way her head spun. Conner was forcing himself up as well, stumbling before planting his hand on a tree.  
There was a hand gripping her upper arm suddenly, causing her to jerk and spin, a scream building in her throat. Before it could escape a hand slapped over her mouth and she saw the hands on her belong to another boy, one with black hair and odd purple eyes.  
"Stay quiet, we gotta get out of here." He hissed, turning to grab Conner and tugging them forward, his steps quick and quiet.  
Gasping, her legs shaking from the frenzied sprint Fairy stumbled along. "Who were they? Who are you?"  
The boy looked back at her but didn't answer, they splashed though another stream before the boy pulled them down under a fallen tree. When his grip loosened Fairy fell back against the dirt, breathing heavy and shaking. Hazily she noticed Conner doing the same.  
The boy turned to her, his eyes scanning her before he answered her. "Mercy, don't let them catch you."


End file.
